1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system and an assembly, which includes operative components for implementing the system, wherein both the system and the assembly are designed to modify and/or adapt a conventional diesel powered electric generator so that it can be operated in either a full diesel fuel mode or a gas-diesel fuel mode, the latter fuel mode being defined by a mixture of a methane based gas and diesel fuel. Switching between the two fuel modes occurs either automatically or manually while the generator continues to operate continuously, without generator interruption in power output, and with operation while in bi-fuel mode resulting in efficiency levels comparable to those normally exhibited by full diesel fuel mode operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generators, both large and small, are commonly used articles of machinery employed to supply operating and/or electrical power for a variety of uses. These uses can range from small private uses to the powering of large facilities and/or entire operating power grids within a city. Moreover, it is the capacity of the generator which dictates the output power to be achieved thereby, and thereby dictates its potential uses.
In order to generate a power output, the generator itself must be driven by an independent power source. While many types of generators having different power sources are available, including those that operate on hydrodynamic power, solar power, etc., a primary type of generator utilizes one or more diesel fueled engines as the driving engine(s) which causes the generation of the electrical power. These diesel fuel generators are indeed preferred because of the large output capacity often exhibited thereby. However, as indicated, because the capacity of these diesel driven generators is primarily dictated by the output requirements, and because in many circumstances wherein a very large output is required, a number of diesel engine generators are often linked with one another in a parallel system so as to function together to provide a very large electrical output. Indeed, this capability is another benefit to the use of the diesel fuel powered generators.
Another significant reason diesel fuel generators are preferred over other types of generators is the relatively lesser cost of diesel fuel as compared with other fossil fuels for powering large capacity engines. Of course, however, although the cost is relatively lower, there is still a substantial expense associated with powering these diesel generators as the fuel consumption can be substantially great over an extended period of time when a large power output is desired. For this reason, it would be beneficial to provide a system which can reduce the amount of diesel fuel consumption without deteriorating the necessary power output of the generator. Furthermore, such a system should not require substantial modification and/or replacement of existing diesel powered generators, but should preferably work in conjunction with the existing models and designs so as to enhance their effectiveness and lessen the amount of diesel fuel to be consumed for a certain required output.
A further consideration that must addressed with the diesel powered generators involves the consistency of the electrical output. In particular, ideal circumstances require that a consistent output level be maintained and/or that sufficient output to correlate with demand be consistently maintained. As a result, conventional systems cannot merely decrease the diesel fuel utilized within the generator without suffering substantial negative effects as to the power output. For example, a conservation type of system wherein lesser quantities of diesel fuel are utilized at certain periods of time will generally prove ineffective and as a result is not used, as such a pattern of operation typically leads to substantial irregularities in electrical output, and furthermore, most diesel generators operate on a demand system which is truly not capable of working on a lessened diesel fuel supply without risking potentially serious damage to the generator itself. Furthermore, dedicated, spark ignited natural gas generators are typically viewed as being less efficient and expensive to operate. Accordingly, complete conversion to natural gas is also not desirable.
For the preceding reasons it would also be beneficial to provide a fuel system which can work in conjunction with existing high capacity diesel powered generator designs, but which can replace a portion of the diesel fuel utilized with an alternative, less expensive fuel. Such a system should not entirely remove the need for the diesel fuel, but would merely enhance the output achieved by lesser quantities of the diesel fuel in order to maintain consistent levels of electrical output, as would normally be capable with a full diesel fuel operation, without the normal fuel consumption. Such a system, because of the potentially volatile nature of alternative fuel sources, should also provide a seamless operation that enables a consistent output to be maintained within the usually accepted, optimal operating environment, and should be capable of detecting any potentially harmful disruptions in normal operation. Also, upon detection of any potentially hazardous conditions, the system should be capable of returning the diesel generator to normal full diesel fuel operation without downtime or without fluctuations in output power. Further, such a system should be capable of incorporation with diesel generators of varying capacities, including diesel engines which are incorporated as part of parallel systems, without effecting the normal output parameters to which those diesel generators have been implemented and are utilized under normal full diesel flow and operation.